Arnim Zola
Arnim Zola is a supervillain from Marvel Comics, specifically for Captain America. He is the secondary antagonist of the 2011 live-action film Captain America: The First Avenger and a minor antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a swiss Nazi scientist from Switzerland who has survived to the current day by experimenting on himself. Arnim Zola was created by Jack Kirby. Background Physical appearance Arnim Zola, prior to his brain being uploaded digitally, was a short, squat, blond-haired man wearing spectacles. He frequently wore a Nazi outfit with a fedora as well as a scientist garb when doing scientist work. After his brain upload, he appeared on monitors as green coding matching his face. The camera that allows him to "see" is right over the screen with the face coding, giving him some slight physical similitude with his comics/EMH versions. Powers and abilities *'Genius level intellect:' Arnim Zola is a genius in modification and mutations. *'Cyberkinesis:' Due to his brain being uploaded digitally, he had direct access to cyberspace, capable of accessing networks, and even communicating with his agents at SHIELD via the internet to relay target locations. In addition, he also was able to transfer his consciousness to another monitor should one monitor end up damaged, as evidenced by his being relatively unphased by Captain America punching out the monitor he had initially been using. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Zola is first seen as one of the prisoners in the Big House when Whirlwind is brought there. He escapes during the breakout. When Baron Zemo finds out Captain America lives again, he gets Arnim Zola's help to keep Cap's new allies, the Avengers, busy with Doughboys while he faces Cap at Avengers' Mansion. Afterwards, he is seen with Zemo and the Masters of Evil on multiple occasions. The Enchantress then goes to Zola to find Zemo. When he refuses he traps her and the exocutioner in a Doughboy, they quickly escape and attack him. He is presumed dead Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger Originally from Switzerland, Arnim Zola had worked for HYDRA as the chief weapons designer for its original leader, the Red Skull. However, he was captured by the Howling Commandos aboard a train taking him back to HYDRA's main facility. Although he was implanted with a cyanide tooth pill, he didn't use it, as he wasn't willing to risk his life for Red Skull. In exchange for ensuring his safe return to Switzerland and working with the Allies, for the remainder of the war, Zola supplied to the SSR everything he knew about Red Skull, including the location of his top secret bunker. ''Agent Carter After World War II, Arnim Zola was sent one of SSR's prisons. One day, he received a new cellmate called Johann Fennhoff. Zola told Fennhoff that he is a big fan of his work. He also gives him a pencil and a paper so they can collaborate, telling him the advantages of the American justice system. Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Secretly, Zola managed to retrieve a near-dead Bucky Barnes, whom he had previously experimented on in Italy with a supersoldier experiment in the crevice he fell into during the aforementioned mission to capture him. He then proceeded, alongside what were presumably Soviet soldiers affiliated with HYDRA, to heavily experiment on him, including supplying Barnes with a prosthetic arm and brainwashing him into becoming a high-level, infamous Soviet assassin known only as the Winter Soldier. During the 1950s, Dr. Zola alongside several former Nazi Scientists, as part of Operation Paperclip, were recruited into aiding in the creation of SHIELD. Zola, seeing an opportunity to ensure HYDRA would be revived within SHIELD without their even suspecting it and continue their goals to eliminate freedom in a subtle manner, managed to recruit several members into HYDRA, ensuring that SHIELD became HYDRA in all but name and dominate the world. Presumably, he was also responsible for the death of Howard Stark. By the 1970s, he was struck with a terminal illness. Despite his body's death, Zola himself did not die: Instead, he had his mind uploaded into several network computers underneath Camp Langley in New Jersey, assuming secret command over both HYDRA and SHIELD via a network of computers. He also hid it deep below SHIELD's original headquarters, already situated below the camp. He orchestrated Operation Insight, which ensured the targeting and elimination of all of HYDRA's enemies in one fell swoop via the digital age. Captain America, having been thawed out for a few years in the 21st century, eventually discovered alongside former KGB agent Nastasha Romanov, Zola, and HYDRA's role in SHIELD's current actions. He relayed the plans to Captain America, while secretly transmitting their location in an attempt to ensure his death. Presumably, Zola was destroyed for good from the bomb strike, although he failed in having the two killed. Ultimately, his plans with Operation Insight failed, although he still had some HYDRA agents scattered. Gallery Arnim Zola EMH.jpg Breakout1.jpg CaptainAmerica 1050.jpg Cap2 1080p KissThemGoodbye Net 3782.jpg Cap2 5250.jpg CapTWS-2334.jpg ArnimZola3-CATFA.png ZolawithRedSkul-CATFA.png ArnimZolaUSM.png ZolaSchmidtafterkillSchneider-CATFA.png Arnim Zola TWS Concept Art 01.jpg Arnim Zola TWS Concept Art 02.jpg ZolaWorking.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg|Arnim Zola captured (The First Avenger) ZolaFennhoff.png Zola-Valediction.png Arnim Zola Imprisoned.png toby-jones-arnim-zola-captain-america.jpg 64801308339666-20.jpg Arnim Zola Toby Jones.jpg USM Arnim Zola.png IHaveNeverBeenMoreAlive.png Zola, Arnim Zola, Arnim Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Adults Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Machines Category:HYDRA agents Category:Live-action characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Immortal Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:What If...? characters Category:Acquired characters